In recent years, use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected devices has grown exponentially. Correspondingly, the number of available software applications for such devices has also grown. Today, many diverse applications can be accessed on any number of different devices, including, but not limited to, smartphones, personal computers, automobiles, and televisions. These diverse applications can range from business driven applications, games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, messaging applications, media streaming applications, social networking applications, and so much more. Furthermore, application developers develop vast amounts of applications within each genre and each application may have numerous editions.
When searching for applications, users may enter search queries that reference an entity. For example, a user may enter a search query that specifies a user's functional desire along with a reference to an entity. An example of such a search query may be “watch the lion king” A search based on keywords included in the search query may fail to capture the user's desire for a video-viewing application that can display the movie named “The Lion King”.